


Dad on Magic:

by S_L_Martin



Series: Memoir [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_L_Martin/pseuds/S_L_Martin
Summary: A lesson from my third year of college.





	

Me: I was reading this primary text in my History of Western Civilization class. It was a medieval account of these village men who were tried for witchcraft. It was said that they would all leave their bodies every night and go flying around the village together.

Dad: (long pause). Yah, well, you see, that was true ...


End file.
